Stannex
by rika08
Summary: Oneshots of John Kennex and Valerie Stahl.
1. Friendly

From the first moment the John Kennex met Detective Valerie Stahl, he noticed that she was a generally young woman. She always greeted him and Dorian everyday. She conversed with suspects, giving them respect and still maintained authority. She was an intelligent young woman who knew what she was talking about, which was more than what John could say about other Detectives he worked with in the past. But there was one detective that seemed to be the exception to Detective Stahl's pleasantries. And frankly, John couldn't blame Stahl for the decision at all. Detective Paul was an ass. Whether he was naturally so, or today had just been one of those days, Paul was making good and sure to piss of Stahl in every way he deemed possible.

From his desk. John had had a perfect view of the days events. It had started the moment Paul entered the precinct. John could've sworn Paul's eyes had locked onto Stahl, much like how those damn MX bots zeroed in on suspects. Paul had made his way past Stahl's desk while she worked. John couldn't hear the comment, but he'd seen the anger flash through Stahl's eyes. And he wasn't the only one. Dorian had seen it and read it as well. Stahl, being the bigger man in the situation, did nothing to Paul. But that seemed to only egg him on more.

Four hours later and John was ready to sucker punch the bastard. John glanced in Paul's general direction for the countless time. Paul was watching Stahl while she tried to work, ignoring him in the process. Or trying to anyways.

"Hey Paul!" John called. "You ever hear the word 'work'? It's what people do on a daily basis. Might wanna try it."

Paul glared at John and returned around to face his desk. Stahl looked up from her desk and gave John a thankful smile. John couldn't resist giving her a reassuring nod before returning to work.

"Subtle, John." Dorian said.

John arched a brow. "How's that?"

Dorian turned to John. "You. Being a knight in shinning armor to Detective Stahl. That was very subtle."

John opened his mouth to object. "Now wait-"

Dorian closed his search and turned from John. He looked toward the entrance as several guards entered with their suspect. "Our suspect has arrived. Interrogation room 1."

John nodded, following the suspect with his eyes. He stared across the room, following the suspect with Dorian a few paces behind him.

"Hey Stahl, you ever wonder what a real days work is like?" Paul asked.

John stopped on the stairs and closed his eyes. The ass just didn't get the message. John opened his eyes and turned around. Dorian stood a few feet from him, looking confused. "I'll meet you there."

Dorian arched one of his brows. He used that same look numerous time before, always with the same meaning behind it.

"Shut up." John said.

"I didn't say anything." Dorian replied with a smirk.

John shook his head and walked back onto the floor. He marched to Stahl's desk and stepped directly into Paul's line of sight. He leaned against the desk, taking Stahl's attention off of Paul. "Detective Stahl, I need a favor."

Stahl's brows rose. "Really?"

John nodded. "Yeah. See, we got a suspect in room 1 and I need to get information about that isn't in his file."

Stahl nodded slowly. "So you want me to observe him during the interrogation?"

"If you can spare the time." John explained. "Not sure how cooperative the guy is yet."

"Sure." Stahl rose from her desk and walked toward the interrogation room. John walked a few steps behind her. He looked over his shoulder, throwing a glare in Paul's direction as he passed. He smirked to himself all the way to the interrogation room, where a knowing look from his partner dampened his mood.

* * *

okay so first almost human fanfic. fyi, I don't think Valerie would really take much from Detective Paul, but I do think she is a woman who wouldn't stoop to his level in retaliation. Next chapters will be better, promise.


	2. Humor

April 1st was by far John Kennex's least favorite day of the year. Practical jokers making problems for people everywhere, jokes taken too far, jokes gone very bad. It was just wasted time for everyone. This year wasn't going to be any different, he could feel it the moment he entered the office. Dorian and Detective Stahl were already in. Stahl was seated at her desk, working on paperwork. Dorian sat at John's desk, with a strange smile on his face. John slowed his pace as he reached his desk. He set his bag and coffee down. "What's with the face?"

Dorian frowned slightly. "What do you mean?"

"You got this...weird look on your face." John answered. He watched Dorian carefully. It wasn't quite in his partner to lie, so that wasn't it. Then John realized what it was. He'd seen that look when Dorian had explained his real dating profile. Dorian had done something. "What did you do?"

Dorian's hidden smile instantly became visible for a moment. He contained it quickly and lowered his head. "You'll see in thirty two seconds."

John frowned. "What?"

Dorian nodded his head toward the doors. John looked over his shoulder. Detective Paul was coming in. John frowned and glanced back to Dorian, who was casually glancing up at Paul. John turned back to watch Paul. He made his way to his desk and that's when John saw it. Hundreds of small domino tiles lay across Paul's desk. Each one placed in a specific position. Beneath the dominos, John could make out an illuminating surface, aluminum foil. It was wrapped around Paul's entire desk. Dorian was pranking Paul...at work...with an old school prank.

"What the hell is this?" Paul demanded, standing beside his desk.

"It appears to be small tiles laid across the surface of your work station in a designated patter-" The MX began.

"Shut up." Paul snapped angrily. He turned to Dorian and John. "Which one of you two did it?"

John shook his head. "No idea. We just got in." He sat down at his desk smirking at Dorian.

"Stahl!"

Stahl turned. "What Paul?"

"You see who did this?" he asked.

Stahl looked at Paul's desk. "No. It was like that when I got here."

"And you didn't bother to...I don't know...fix it?" Paul asked.

Stahl stood from her desk. "Why?"

"Being discovered at the work station of a fellow officer would not appear in a positive aspect." Dorian explained.

Stahl nodded. "Right. If I'd tried to clean your desk, you probably would've thought I did it. Which I didn't." She stood from her desk and walked to John and Dorian. "Maldonado wants to see us in five. File's in your desk."

John nodded. "Thanks Stahl."

Detective Stahl gave him a smile and walked away, but not before catching Dorian's eye. John watched her walk out into the hall and turned back toward Dorian. "Alright, what was that about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dorian replied.

John shook his head and snorted. "You're a terrible liar, but you get points for trying."

Paul cussed behind them as he wiped the dominos onto the floor and discovered the foil.

John chuckled to himself. "I'm not one to condone pranks, but foil on his desk was a good one."

Dorian gave a small smile. "Detective Stahl suggested I start small."

John looked up in surprise. "Detective Stahl?"

Dorian nodded. "She enjoys pulling practical jokes from time to time. Since I hadn't participated in events of today, she gave me advice on which jokes would be appropriate for the workplace."

"How'd you get past the security feeds?" John asked, reaching for his drawer.

"I simply copied the ten second segment during my time preparing Detective Paul's desk. No one was around." Dorian explained.

John chuckled. "Sneaky bastard." He opened his drawer. Dozens of spring snakes burst from his desk, flying in all directions. The sight sent John back from his desk. John looked from the snakes covering his desk and floor, up to Dorian, who sat there looking completely innocent. "Benedict Android strikes again."

Dorian shook his head. "That was not my prank, John."

"Oh no? Then who?" John asked, pushing the snakes off his desk.

Dorian stood up. "I can't give you my accomplices name, but I can tell you that she has brown hair, and she is definitely smarter than you." He nodded toward the hall.

John looked over his shoulder. Detective Stahl was still in the hall, laughing. She quickly walked down the hall. John turned back to Dorian. "Stahl?"

Dorian nodded. He reached into his pocket. "you said you don't condone pranks, but if you want to repay her, I suggest something small." He pulled out a bottle of silly string. "Keep it away from open flames."

John looked from the bottle to Dorian. "Seriously?"

Dorian shrugged. "Take the west hall and cut her off before she reach Maldonado's office."

John glanced into the hall. He stood from his desk and took the bottle. "This doesn't mean anything."

Dorian smirked. "Of course not."

John tucked the bottle into his coat pocket and headed after Stahl. He paused only once when Paul lowered his chair onto the air horn trigger strapped beneath it. John glanced back at Dorian, who looked far too pleased with himself.

John shook his head and continued on his hunt. The squeals from Detective Stahl and the talk from Maldonado had been well worth it later. Maybe pranks weren't so bad after all.

* * *

okay...not really sure where I got this from, but I liked the idea od Stahl being a practical joker, but only to the extent of humor. I know they are archaic jokes for that time, but I liked it.

if you have any prompts, please send them to me.


	3. Capable

Cases involving children were always the hardest for the department. Not because their statements were generally altered because of their understandings, or because they tend to let their attention wander. They were simply difficult because no one wants to see the victim involves a child. No matter what Dorian said about his standing with children-or cats for that matter-John couldn't stand cases where children were involved. No kid needs to be supervised by cops after their parents were murdered right in front of him. But the little boy in the back of Stahl's car wasn't so.

The only way to give the boy some hope was to find out who killed his father. John turned his head from Stahl's car and back to the victim. A man in his late twenties. He was lying on the ground, in the middle of the park, in a pool of his own blood. Puncture wound in his back had severed the man's spine, killing him instantly.

"Victim's name is Marshal Louis." Dorian said. "Witnesses say he was playing with his son right before he collapsed."

"I'm guessing no one saw who stabbed him." John said, looking up.

"He wasn't stabbed." Dorian stated.

John looked up and frowned. "He wasn't?"

Dorian shook his head.

"Then what killed him?"

"High projectile punctured his lower back, shattering his first lumbar curvature. Severed his spinal cord. Death was immediate."

John took a quick survey of the area. "So it could've come from anywhere. Anyone hear anything sounding like a gunshot?"

"No." Dorian shook his head. "And there's no security feeds to access either for a local point."

John sighed heavily. "Looks like we're doing this the old fashioned way." He glanced back at the crying boy.

"What is it?" Dorian asked.

"One minute he's playing with his dad and the next his dad's lying on the ground dead." John answered. He stood up from the ground. "Have the M.E. move the body as soon as their finished. We don't want the kid seeing any more than he already has."

"I'll pass the message." Dorian replied. He watched John, still watching the kid. Dorian arched his head slightly. It wasn't a secret that John had…unconventional ways with children. It either boiled down to bribery or terrifying a response from children. This time, however, Dorian couldn't read what John was thinking about. "Has Detective Stahl reported the boys statement?"

John shook his head. "Not yet, but given his current state, I doubt she'd get much from him now." He walked through the transparent crime tape, leaving the crime scene. He followed the path out into the parking lot where Stahl's car was situated.

Stahl was kneeling by the back door of her car, tending to the boy. She glanced up as John approached. She stood and closed the door, sealing the boy in the car. Stahl took a few paces and met John at the front of her car.

"He say anything yet?" John asked.

Stahl shook her head grimly. "No. He's too traumatized at the moment. Maybe after a few hours, we can try again."

John nodded. "I figured. You good to take him back to the station?"

Stahl nodded. "Yeah. His mother's already on her way down now."

"Alright. Dorian and I'll get what we can from the crime scene. We'll meet you back at the station." John said.

"Something wrong?" Stahl asked. Her brows knitted into a furrow.

John paused for a moment. "It doesn't make sense."

"Does murder ever?"

"The motive is questionable." John corrected. "Middle of the day, public place, in front of the man's child. Any thing significant about this stand out to you?"

Stahl was quiet for a moment. He could see her visually assessing the crime scene, going through every bit of information she'd gathered in her studies. But in the end, she shook her head. "No."

John nodded in defeat. "Okay. Meet you at the precinct."

"You got it." Stahl turned and walked to the drivers door.

John stepped up onto the curb. He started back toward the crime scene and stopped. He turned back out toward the parking lot. There were still cars parked, most of the drivers were watching the cops work. Some things never change as time goes by. But something wasn't right. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"John, M.E. transporting victim now." Dorian said, walking up along side his partner. "John?"

Stahl opened her door, but stopped short. "John, you okay?"

"Anything look off to you?" he asked, motioning toward the lot.

Dorian looked out into the lot. "I'm not sensing anything different."

Stahl turned to look behind her. "Bystanders observing. There's always a few."

Then John spotted it. "How many bystanders watch from the inside of a car on the further spot in the lot?"

Dorian and Stahl paused.

"Black SUV, further spot on my ten." John explained. "Two occupants in the front."

Dorian took a quick reading. "I'm picking up another two in the back." He glanced back at the crime scene. "John, at this angle, the shooter would have had the perfect vantage point for our victim. And the vantage point for us."

"Yeah." John nodded. "We need to clear this place before more bullets start to fly. Stahl, get the kid out of here now."

Stahl nodded quickly.

"Get down!" Dorian called.

The SUV ripped out of its place and veered directly toward the crime scene. Suddenly bullets shot out of the car, hailing down on the officers in a storm. The bystanders ran from the careening car and barrage of bullets. Many were tagged and dropped where they were hit. Others were rammed by the vehicle and thrown into the air. Dorian, Kennex, and Stahl pulled their weapons out quickly as the SUV sped toward them. Dorian and Kennex dove for cover behind Stahl's car. Inside the boy screamed in terror. Stahl cried out as a bullet struck her in the chest. The force threw her into the frame of her car. She slumped to the ground, unmoving, her weapon just inches from her hand.

"Detective Stahl's been hit." Dorian explained.

"Get the kid out of the car!" John ordered. He climbed onto his knees and opened fire.

Dorian rose a fraction and opened the back door of the car. The boy had crawled across the seat as far from the bullets as he possibly could. Dorian quickly pulled the child from the car and covered the child. "He's out!"

John moved around to the front of the car. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Stahl moving along the ground, alive. The SUV was still barreling toward them, hailing bullets in their direction. Once the car were on them, there was no protection for either of them. John had to move her now. He grabbed Stahl's left hand and dragging her around the front of the car. They moved quickly as the SUV came racing toward them. John pushed her low to the ground as the SUV sped past them, bursting out into the street. The gunshots stopped just seconds later.

For the next few seconds, the world was quiet. But what followed was terror in the highest. Survivors and injured were screaming in terror. Bodies lay throughout the parking lot.

John exhaled deeply. He turned to Dorian, who was still shielding the child. "You alright?"

Dorian looked up to John and nodded. "Yes."

Stahl groaned beside John, catching his attention. He pushed himself up from the car and reached for her jacket. "Stahl, you hit?"

"I'm okay." She groaned. "Caught it in the vest." She pulled open her coat. On the left side of her chest was what remained of the bullet she'd gotten hit with.

"I'm not reading any fractures or internal bleeding." Dorian said.

Stahl nodded. "Probably bruised a rib."

"You call it in?" John asked.

Dorian nodded. "Units are already perusing the SUV. Extra back up and EMS are en route."

John nodded and sighed heavily. He dropped against the car, breathing heavily. This case was seriously messed. Stahl leaned her head against his shoulder, her breathing matched his. John turned to look at her.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." she said.

John exhaled again, slower this time. "You're welcome."

* * *

yay...little more action. prompts please! prompts keep the fic alive!


	4. Thunder

The deep rumbling of thunder woke John from his deep sleep. He inhaled sharply, as if waiting to be ambushed by something in the dark. A second round thunder settled his mind, allowing him to relax. He blinked a few times and glanced over at his clock. It was still early, too early to get up. John sighed heavily and laid his head back down on his pillow. He relished in the comfort of his bed while the thundered rolled outside. His mattress shifted as his partner did, timed with the thunder. John opened his eyes again. His bedroom was dark, but the faint lights from outside his windows gave him enough light to see Valerie, asleep just a few inches away. She was wrapped up in the sheets, lying with her back toward him. Her smooth shoulders were bare and exposed to his touch. Her dark hair was spread across the pillow, tickling his chest. John watched her in the dark. Thunder rumbled again. Valerie shifted again. Not awake, but not completely asleep either. She seemed to hear the thunder, but it wasn't enough to wake her. She fidgeted in bed, as if she was trying to move from the sound.

John reached his arm toward Valerie, dipping beneath her body. He snaked his arm around her chest and eased himself closer to her. He gentle tugged her against his chest careful not to wake her. John settled himself back in his bed, his arms wrapped around Valerie's small body. He closed his eyes, relishing in the comfort. Comfort he hadn't felt in a long time. She was built small, but that didn't lave her defenseless. He'd seen that firsthand on the job. But holding her now only showed just how small she was.

Thunder rumbled again, only louder. Valerie jumped in his arms. She sat up from the bed with a start, moving faster than John had thought possible.

"Easy, Val." John said, sitting up. He reached out and gently grabbed to shoulder. Her skin was cold from the exposure to the night air. "It's just a storm."

Valerie looked back at John. She gave a small laugh and pushed back her hair. "I can't believe I jumped."

John smiled and rubbed her back. "Hey, that one was nearly over the room. Who wouldn't jump?"

Valerie looked at him closely. "You didn't."

"Yeah well, I kinda had someone distracting me." he answered.

Her brow arched. "Is that what I am? A distraction?"

John chuckled. "Don't go twisting my words."

Valerie smiled. "I wouldn't think of it."

They laughed lightly. Another roll of thunder echoed through the city, making Valerie jump again. John tried to hide his laughter, but watching her jump at the slightest roll of thunder was a side he hadn't seen before. Valerie looked down at him and playfully hit his shoulder.

"Laugh it up, Kennex." she joke. She started to move from his reach. "You can sleep alone tonight."

John caught her wrist and pulled her back onto the bed. He pinned her beneath him, keeping her in place. Valerie smiled up at him. Her right hand was pinned beside her head, pressed against the pillow. her hair was spread across the pillow like a dark halo. john stared at her for a moment, completely captivated her appearance. "You know, I think I might have a solution to your little problem, Val."

Valerie arched one of her brows. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." He nodded. John lowered his head down to Valerie's level, until his lips just hovered over hers. "You need a distraction."

* * *

you know, this one was a little easier than the others. I don't know why. don't forget prompts!


	5. Arrested

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. She was meant to uphold the law. To protect and serve the people from the real threats. She wasn't a threat. But the cuffs around her wrists told the world otherwise. Valerie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Detective Paul's car pulled up to the precinct. Crowds of reports and bots stood outside the doors, all wanting a picture of the rogue cop. Several MX units stood between the car and the crowd, all as emotionless as the crowd.

Detective Paul opened the back door. "Let's go, _Detective_." He didn't bother hiding the bitterness or anger in his voice. Paul wasn't one to hide anything. He said whatever he felt like saying, no matter how inappropriate or degrading. it didn't give him many friends in the department, but made his partnership with his MX more bearable for the other officers.

Valerie opened her eyes and climbed out of the vehicle. Paul took her arm, more forcefully than necessary. She wasn't a flight risk, he knew that much. An ego the size of his was fueled by the media, looking like a hero on TV would boost it exponentially. He lead them up through the crowd toward the precinct.

"Detective Stahl, what made you seek justice against these men?"

"Did you think you'd get caught?"

"Did you have any accomplices?"

Valerie ignored the questions hurled at her. In truth, she had no answer, and anything said would only be thrown back in her face at an arraignment. So she kept quiet and marched up the stairs between Paul and his MX partner. Every step was harder that the last. her heart beat increased as she grew closer to the doors. She knew exactly what was waiting for her inside those doors.

"Detective Paul!"

Detectives Paul turned, as did his partner and Valerie. Detective Kennex and Dorian were following them up to the precinct doors. Both officers looked agitated by the sight, but Kennex seemed effected greater than Dorian. "What Kennex?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Kennex demanded.

"My job." Paul replied. "I'm bringing in the suspect."

"No you're giving the media a scapegoat and sacrificing a decorated officer I the process." Kennex explained.

"Evidence leads to Detective Stahl for the murder's-"

"Evidence that is circumstantial at best." Dorian interjected. "Evidence clearly planted to lead suspicion elsewhere."

"So she didn't cover her tracks as well as she thought." Paul replied with a shrug. "Not the first time it's happened."

Kennex shook his head in disgust. "You're a piece of work Paul."

"I'll take that as a compliment Kennex." Paul spat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a suspect to detain."

Kennex reached out quickly and grabbed Paul's arm. "No you're not."

Paul looked down at Kennex's arm and up at the officer. "Might wanna take your hand off me, Kennex."

"And you might wanna think about un-cuffing Detective Stahl and surrendering her issued weapon over to me." Kennex warned. His voice was heavy and dark; threatening.

"Is that a threat, Detective?" Paul against. "Against a fellow officer?"

Kennex shrugged, but his fierce look still remained. "Care to test it, Detective Paul? In front of the media circuit?"

Paul glanced around. The media was hanging around, no doubt bouncing ideas over the confrontation outside the precinct. Paul looked back to Kennex. "Your career, Detective." He released Valerie's arm. "Hate to see you all fall because of her."

Kennex un-cuffed Valerie's wrists and shoved the cuffs into Paul's chest. He pushed past Paul and the MX, leading Valerie up the steps into the precinct.

"I suggest you restrain yourself, Detective Paul. Feigning emotions doesn't suit you." Dorian followed close behind them, retrieving Stahl's weapon from the MX bot in the process.

"What are you doing?" Valerie asked, finally finding her voice.

"Keep you ahead of the tide." Kennex answered. "If Paul walked you in as he planned, you wouldn't have stood a chance in court."

"Evidence not so circumstantial, then?" Valerie asked.

"It's pretty damning actually." he answered.

Valerie took a deep breath. "Great."

Kennex stopped before the security scanner. "Hey, we're gonna figure this out."

"The evidence was obviously fabricating to implicate you in the crimes." Dorian explained. "You already have an alibi for one of the murders-"

"One alibi won't save me from the other two murders." Valerie replied.

"You're right, it won't." Kennex stated. "But it'll buy me and Dorian time to figure who the killer is. If news gets around they have a suspect, the killer might ease up on his clean up."

Valerie nodded slowly. It was logical. Pin the blame on one person and the real killer wouldn't be as careful in the next killing. Too bad Valerie wasn't fond of being locked up like a criminal. "So, what's the plan?"

"We walk in, just like do every day." Kennex said. "And find who's setting you up."

Valerie nodded.

"You ready?"

"No." she answered. "But let' get this over with."

Kennex put a hand on her shoulder. "No matter what goes on in there, it doesn't change the fact that you deserve the badge." He turned and walked through the security field.

Valerie took a deep breath and followed him through the field. Dorian came through behind her. Immediately, Valerie could feel all eyes on her as she walked through the floor. Even shielded by Kennex, she knew people were staring at her. Who could blame them? When news hit the department of a rogue cop, even Kennex had been furious at the thought of someone disgracing the badge. Several passing officer's sent Valerie a dark, disgusted look. She swallowed, trying to keep calm. Kennex place a hand on her back, gently urging her forward, escaping the stares.

They escorted her to the interrogation room. Kennex opened the door for her to enter, but remained outside. Valerie took a seat at the table. She looked around slowly, catching more stares in her direction. She lowered her head and stared at the desk.

"Detective Stahl."

Valerie looked up. Captain Maldonado stood by the doors. Valerie could read the disappointment off her captain. "Ma'am."

Maldonado walked to the table. "I don't like this any more than you, Detective. But until we catch who's behind this, we have to uphold protocol."

Valerie nodded. "I understand."

"Your badge, please." she asked.

Valier reached onto her hip and pulled her badge from her belt. She held it out t Maldonado, letting the comforting metal slip through her fingers. Ever since she received the badge, she'd done everything to honor it. Now she was losing it, possibly forever. She placed the badge into the captain's hand, feeling empty inside.

"Sit tight Valerie." Maldonado said. She walked to the control and solidified the walls, preventing further stares inside. "Kennex and Dorian will figure this out."

Valerie sat back down. "I know. They're the best."

"If not the most determined." Maldonado stated with a small smile. She turned and walked out into the hall. She sighed heavily and turned toward Kennex and Dorian, who stood several feet from the entrance. Maldonado marched toward them. "Find the son of a bitch."

Kennex nodded. "Gladly."

* * *

tada! I kinda like the idea of someone faming Valerie. if I could get a good idea, i'd make a multi chapter fic of it...but I guess I can settle for a scene where Kennex tells Valerie she's cleared of all charges.

prompts please!


	6. Thanks

"Shouldn't you be celebrating the holiday with your family?"

John looked up from his desk to Dorian, who was standing nearby, searching through files. "What holiday?"

"Thanksgiving." Dorian answered, glancing over his shoulder. "It is today. Why did you volunteer to come in today instead of spending it with your family?"

John was quiet for a moment. He hadn't participated in Thanksgiving for a long time. It was another day of the year now. Just another day on the job. He shrugged in response and looked back at his console. "Someone's gonna man the fort so others can be with their families."

Dorian shut down the files and completely turned toward John. "What about your family? Won't they miss you?"

John shook his head. "No. No they won't."

Dorian watched John carefully. He'd come to know his partner's habits quite well. There were times when their conversations would go on for hours. Others mere seconds. It all depended on John's mood and what was the cause of it. The limited responses and time of the conversation seemed to indicate that John had an issue with the holiday. He ran a quick search through John's file and immediately found John's reason. "I'm sorry."

John looked up from his desk once more. He shrugged lightly. "It happens. It's part of life."

"How long has it been?" Dorian asked.

John leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Uh...nine years."

"And you mother?"

A faint smile crossed John's face. "She passed away while I was in a coma. My one visitor." He stared off for a moment. "Kinda hard to spend a holiday meant for family, when you don't have any."

"I understand that sometimes, a person can acquire a pseudo family in the workplace." Dorian suggested.

John chuckled. "You suggesting these people should be my new family?"

Dorian shrugged. "Why not? You all share the same goal; to serve and protect. Captain Maldonado leads this unit like a father figure would."

John shook his head. "If Maldonado was a member of my family...and that's a **big** if, she wouldn't be the father, or mother. She'd be the bossy older sister, making sure I did everything how I should. And rat me out when I didn't."

Dorian smirked. "I can already see the family resemblance."

"You." John pointed at Dorian. "Would be the annoying young brother, constantly picking fights and asking questions."

Dorian shrugged. "Well I have only been online a few years in comparison to you. So technically I am younger than you, even if we appear to be the same age."

"And I' pretty sure you called me old in there too." John muttered. "Damn younger brother."

"What about Detective Paul?" Dorian asked.

John cringed. "He's the one family relation no one likes."

"Fitting." Dorian agreed. His eyes drifted across the empty room. "And Detective Stahl?"

John closed his eyes. "He should've seen that coming. Why hadn't he seen that coming? He opened his eyes to find a very patient, if not amused, Dorian waiting for an answer. He took a deep breath and shrugged. "I don't know."

Dorian cocked one of his brows. "You don't know?"

"Well I don't really consider her a sister." John replied.

Dorian nodded slowly.

"I wouldn't place her **in** my family. Not directly anyways." John tried to find the right words to explain what he meant. The last thing he needed was for Dorian to misunderstand him. "I mean, I **do** or would consider her family, but I..I can't give her a specific place in it."

"You mean she has the traits of numerous family members?" Dorian asked.

John nodded. "Yeah. Exactly."

Dorian nodded slowly. "That's quite a family."

"I'll say."

John turned in his chair as Valerie Stahl entered the office. "How much of that did you hear?"

"Oh I heard all of it." Valerie smiled. She walked to her desk and set down the two bags on top. "Though I would've ranked Detective Paul as the evil cat my grandmother owned." She pulled off her coat and draped it around her chair.

"See, they're evil fur balls." John said.

Dorian rolled his eyes.

Valerie laughed. "That one was."

Dorian turned to Valerie. "Don't you have plans, Detective?"

"Yes I do." she answered, sitting in her chair. "And that's what I'm doing."

Dorian and John exchanged looks. "You planned to come in today?"

"I don't see eye to eye with my family." Valerie explained. "Besides, the company here is better than back home. And on that note," she reached for one of the bags on her desk. She lifted the bag and passed it to John. "What's thanksgiving without a feast?"

John looked at the bag quizzically and took it from Valerie. "What'd you do, make a full dinner?"

"Yep." Valerie answered. "Turkey sandwich, cranberry sauce, stuffing, mash potato's, and apple pie."

Dorian looked impressed.

"Wow." John said. He looked up at Valerie as she started in her own bag. "This look great, Valerie."

Valerie shrugged with a smile. "Every family needs an amazing cook."

* * *

yay! PROMPTS PLEASE!

Happy Thanksgiving everyone!


	7. Technology

Technology:

Technology was claimed to improve the way of life. To make every day easier. but with progress came a great price. New technology gave way to new ways to abuse and manipulate it to ones own idea. Terrorists evolved with the technology, and as a result, so did law enforcement. That was why the MX and DRN series officers were created. And they seemed to work well. But there times where even a synthetic was useless in situation. Dorian found himself in such a frightening situation now.

The floor of the precinct was actively working, as it was in any crisis, but the air was by far more tense than it ever had been. Dorian watched as officer after officer glanced at the main surveillance screen. A large timer was set up, counting down. The timer held five minutes. In five minutes, an officer would stop dead from atrial fibrillation. Four officers had already died in the last hour. The timer marked their first hour in the situation.

Captain Maldonado stood nearby, talking with one of her officers at their terminal. Dorian turned his gaze to his partner. John was standing by his desk, leaning over his console. Valerie Stahl stood beside, working with him. Out of the entire precinct, Dorian had yet to see either officers look at the timer. Though they did look at the main screen, it was hard not to view the timer.

"Hey Dorian!" John called. "Give us a hand."

Dorian walked to John's desk, joining his partner. "What do you need?"

John pointed to Valerie. "Val had an idea."

"Can we use their signal against them?" She asked. "When they transmit the next sequence, they'll be vulnerable to detection."

Dorian thought for a moment. "It may be possible, but I can't guarantee that it will work."

"It's worth a shot." John said, he looked around the precinct. "Everyone else is truing to think straight, but that timer up their is only reminding them that they could drop dead when it stops."

"And you're not afraid it could be you?" Dorian asked.

"Damn right I'm afraid." John replied quickly. "But I can think of worse ways to go. And until I drop dead, I'm not gonna stop just cause the timer did."

Val smirked.

"You think you can track the signal?" John asked.

Dorian looked at the timer. Less than two minutes left. "I can try. But as I said before, it may not work."

"But it's a chance." Val answered.

Dorian nodded. He quickly started working at John's console, preparing the system for the scan. john and Val watched as Dorian worked quickly, faster than either of them could manage.

"One minute." Maldonado called.

The tension tripled.

"How ya doing?" John asked.

Dorian nodded. "I believe I'm ready. All we can do now is-"

"Wait." John finished.

Dorian said nothing. There was nothing really to be said. They had to wait until the transmission was initiated. They had to wait until another officer died. He noticed John subtly reach out and take Val's hand, but he decided to say nothing. When the issue was over, he could make a comment then.

The entire floor went silent as the timer hit zero. Not a single officer moved or spoke. Each one held an identical look of fear, waiting to see which officer would fall. The console in front of Dorian began tracking the signal. Dorian quickly worked on the signal, tracking it through the city. Beside him, John watched closely as the tracker zeroed in on the signal.

"It's working." John mentioned.

Dorian nodded. "It's almost triangulated the signal."

Suddenly a loud noise broke the tension. An officer across the room gasped. Beside John, Valerie swayed. John turned toward her watching. "Val!" All eyes shifted as Valerie collapsed, hitting her head on John's desk. No one needed a bio-scan to know her heart had stopped beating, to know that the weapon using the police locators had targeted her chip. John moved quickly, catching her before she hit the floor. The collision with the desk caused a gash just above her right eye. Blood rolled down the side of her face and neck, dripping onto her shirt. Her brown eyes remained partially opened, staring with a blinding glaze.

"Get EMS now!" Maldonado ordered. She moved around the desks toward Valerie and John.

John laid Valerie on the floor and pushed open her jacket. His hands found her chest and immediately began chest compression. He was acting on instincts now, he wasn't thinking. The other officers had been on the streets when the initial attacks happened. Only their MX partners had been present. **That** was the real reason they died. But in the station, Val had a real chance at surviving, if they acted quickly. John mentally counted each compression and breath, trying to bring her back. The human brain could only go four minutes without oxygen before permanent damage set in.

"Captain, EMS is eight minutes out."

John shook his head as he continued. "Val may not have eight minutes."

At the console, Dorian continued to work quickly. "Captain, I've tracked the signal's origin."

"Send three S.W.A.T. units to the location." Maldonado ordered.

"Dorian, can you shut off the signal?" John asked.

"I've already shut it off." Dorian reached into the drawer of John's desk, retrieving a handful of wires.

"With the signal off why hasn't her heart stared?" Maldonado asked.

"I believe they've altered their program since their first initiation." Dorian explained. "Even without the signal, her heart won't restart unless we do it for her."

John started compressions again. It was his fourth round and still she hadn't responded. He was starting to feel light headed. He physically couldn't do much more. "Come on, Val. Breathe."

"John." Dorian called.

John looked up. Dorian held John's homemade coffee warmer. The main contact conductor had been removed and the wires held in both of Dorian's hands. "Place one wire on her chest three inches from her heart on her right side. The second goes on her left side, down four inches below her heart."

"You sure that'll work?" John asked.

Dorian nodded.

It was a crazy idea. Everyone knew it was. But EMS was still five minutes out. If they didn't try now, the Val would survive and it wouldn't matter if EMS arrived. John nodded. "Let's do it. Captain."

"I got it." Maldonado quickly laced her hands on Valerie's chest, keeping up the compressions in John's place.

John reached into his pocket and retrieved his knife. He quickly cut open Valerie's shirt. He took the wires and positioned them over her body. "Ready."

Maldonado moved back. John pressed the wires against Valerie's skin. Her body seized against the ground as the current shot through her body. Her eyes snapped open as she regained consciousness. She coughed harshly, trying to regain her breathing. John sighed with relief and released the wires. He carefully lifted Val from the ground into his arms.

Dorian ran a quick bio-scan over Valerie. "She's stabilizing."

John smirked and looked down at Val. "Welcome back."

Val gave a tired smile in response.

* * *

I liked the terrorist idea like in the pilot. where the bad guys used police protocol to screw them over. Why not do it again? hope it made sense. PROMPTS PLEASE!

Oh! Thank you for all your reviews!


	8. Date

_Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. _John mentally cursed himself as he weaved through the crowd. He was late. Oh boy was he ever late. There was no way he could ever explain this one. No chance in hell. He could only hope and pray she was still waiting for him.

The one morning he needs his alarm, it fails him. Though John was fairly certain Dorian had disabled it. The 'how' John was still working out, but he wouldn't put it past the coffee warmer. The 'why', well...that might've had something to do with John being secretive about his plans. To Dorian, being late would be a good prank to pull on John. There would be retaliation to the grandest scale if things only got worst. John would make sure of that.

His destination peeked out above the crowd, finally giving him an end- he hoped- to this nightmare. He weaved through the crowded street and raced beneath the park archway. The park was thoroughly crowded, as expected for a carnival. People crowded around the small booths and rides. John searched the immediate crowd, but couldn't pick her out. He groaned in frustration and pulled out his phone.

"Come on Val, pick up." he muttered.

Luck was not on his side today. Not at all.

_"You've reach Valerie Stahl, I can't answer right now. So leave your name and number."_

**BEEP**.

"Val, it's John. I'm at the park. I know I'm..." he looked at his watch. "Damn, so very, very late, but...just call me back. Please." John ended the call and put his phone back. He ran his hand through his hair, sighing heavily. "Dammit." John shook his head and lowered it. Fantastic. First date and he blows it.

Suddenly his phone started to ring. John nearly ripped a hole in his pocket retrieving it. "Kennex."

_"One hundred and twenty six minutes." _came a simple reply. _"That's how late you are."_

John winced. "I know, Val. I'm really-"

_"How did you manage that?" _she asked.

John sighed, closing his eyes. Even if he told her the truth, there was no chance in hell she'd ever believe him. Blaming Dorian could hardly be taken as a viable excuse, no matter how true it was. He was better off lying to her and hope she'd forgave him. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Val. But I swear I didn't mean to be so late."

The other end was silent.

"Val?"

"You better start explaining yourself, Detective."

John spun around to find Valerie standing just a few feet behind him. Her arms were folded across her body, her hip was set out to the side. She looked far from amused with him. John slid his phone in his pocket. Somehow he felt like a child about to get reprimanded by his mother. He took a deep breath. "Val-"

"I'm waiting." she said, cutting him off.

John shook his head. "Like I said, you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You like, Dorian hacking your alarm?" Val asked. The corner of her lips began to turn.

John stared at her for a moment. Then the horrific realization dawned on him "Oh my god, did he tell you?"

At that, Val's small smirk broke out into a laugh. Her stern posture became instantly relaxed as she leaned over to laugh.

"That sneak son of a-"

Val walked over to John and took his arm. "To be fair, it wasn't all his fault. I didn't exactly warn you either."

John cocked his brow at Val. "So you were in on it too?"

Val shrugged. "Kind of. I was only waiting five minutes for you to show."

John shook his head. He'd been duped by, not only Benedict Android, but his date as well. "I can't believe I got set up."

Val gave him a gentle tug toward the carnival. "Could've been worse."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Val answered. "I could've stood you up."

John nodded. "True. Glad you didn't."

Valerie leaned against John's arm. "Me too."

They strolled toward the center of the carnival.

"You know I'm going to get back at you." John warned.

* * *

i'm sorry for not updating sooner, work's crazy. hope this counts as a real date. granted, you couldn't expect john to go on a date without Dorian messing with him.

any prompts?


	9. Caring

The room was getting uncomfortably warm, and given that the building regulated every room temperature, it was a very bad sign. Valerie swallowed painfully. Her throat was dry, like many knives were trying to claw down her throat. She could feel her heart beating harder within her chest while her lungs worked harder to breathe. Her right arm lay over her stomach, her fingertips trembled on their own. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand, taking a ragged breath once more.

"Detective Stahl."

Val looked up. Dorian knelt in front of her with a glass of water and medical supplies for her. She gave a weak smile and reached for the cup. Her hand trembled around the cup, nearly dropping it if not for Dorian's reflexes. He held the cup to her lips while she drank. Valerie cursed herself, she hated being the victim.

"How bad is it?" she asked, finished with her drink.

Dorian hesitated his response. "I'm not sure you'll like the answer, Detective."

Val chuckled humorlessly. "No, I won't. But I'd still like to know."

Dorian nodded slowly. "You're temperature has risen one point five degrees in the last thirty minutes. Tremors and breathing difficulties have begun to set in, as you have already noticed."

Valerie nodded. "Yeah. I have." she swallowed painfully and motioned to the supplies. "What are those?"

"Supplies to help treat the virus' symptoms." he answered. "To make you more comfortable."

Val laughed weakly. "Maldonado send those?"

"No." Dorian answered. He rolled up her sleeve.

"I did." came a reply through the comm.

Valerie looked over her shoulder. John stood on the other side of the glass wall, standing in the hall. His coat covered his broad shoulders and concealed his holster, not that the situation called for weapons at the moment. He walked toward the wall and knelt on the ground. John wasn't typically in a good mood while on a case, but he rarely looked completely somber.

"You know, usually you look a lot more chipper when you go against regulations." she rasped.

To her amusement, John's somber appearance changed into utter confusion. "What?"

"I believe she's referring to the regulation pertaining to office relationships, John." Dorian explained.

"Hey, stay out of it." John replied.

Dorian looked back down at Val's arm, smirking to himself. He slipped the needle into her arm, connecting the IV. "That should help, Val."

"Thanks Dorian." She turned back to John. "What are you doing here?"

"Figured I'd keep you company and give the virus medics time." John answered.

"They kicked him out." Dorian replied.

Val snorted.

"Hey, butt out." John snapped, but he tried not to smirk.

Dorian smirked in his place.

"There wasn't a contact sheet in your file." John explained. "Maldonado wants to know if there's anyone we should call. Family? Friends?"

In an instant, all traces of humor vanished from Valerie's face. Valerie lowered her face from John's sight. Dorian picked up her accelerated heart rate and frowned. Valerie shifted her position, physically cutting off both John and Dorian. John looked up toward Dorian, both sharing an uncertain look.

"No." she answered. "There's no one to contact."

"Val-"

"Don't believe me?" she asked, her head snapped up. "You can find my father in San Quentin after he sent my mother to St. Joseph's Catholic Cemetery in Del Norte county. And you can find my brother at Chapel of Pines. Even if you contacted my father, he's not going to care what's happened."

John winced. He didn't need Dorian to search through to know what she meant. Val literally had no one to contact. Dozens of questions flashed through his mind. "Val, why didn't you tell me?"

Valerie shook her head. "It's the one part of my life that I couldn't change. I just...try not to think that I...I don't have people who care about me."

"Does it look like you're alone, Val?" John asked. He leaned closer toward the wall and placed his hand against the glass. "**We** care about you. **I** care about you, Val. You wouldn't believe what I put up with from Dorian because of you."

Val smiled and carefully placed her hand against the glass, mirroring John's. "You mean it?"

"I wish I were kidding about Dorian, but I'm not." John replied with a smile.

Dorian looked up. "He's right, Valerie. You should hear some of our conversations. I'm impressed John hasn't tried to demolish me yet."

"Keep it up and we'll see how much longer it lasts." john warned.

Valerie laughed, but her laughter quickly degenerated into a vicious coughing fit. She pulled her hand from the glass and covered her mouth as she doubled over. Her throat was on fire as her cough ripped through her. Dorian supported her while she coughed. John watched helplessly on the other side. He was completely useless to help. Just as he had been when she first triggered the bioweapon that morning. He'd been helpless in getting her out, now he was helpless to save her. Now he could only watch as the virus ate away and the vibrant woman she was. Already her color had been lost. She was a pale shadow, barely able to move on her own, barely hanging on by the god given will she'd kept since birth. It was the only thing keeping her alive right now.

Val's coughing fit finally died down. She wiped her mouth and noticed her hand was wet. She looked down at her hand and saw blood covering her palm. She swallowed painfully and looked up at John. His fearful eyes were on her blood covered palm.

"Dorian, you tell those virus techs to work faster." John ordered.

Dorian nodded. The side of his face lit up.

Val leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Her eyes felt heavy. It was getting harder to stay conscious.

"Stay awake Val." John ordered. "You hear me."

Valerie lifted her head. John's hand was still on the glass. "Stay awake."

* * *

okay, I really like the damsel in distress Valerie. we all know she's good at her job, but it's the vulnerable moments where we really fall in love with them. Can't wait for tomorrows episode.

prompts are loved...so are reviews!


End file.
